<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck-Flowers by milkysterek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826894">Fuck-Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek'>milkysterek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Sex Pollen, Stiles is sane during the sex pollen, just super horny, pillow humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you, um, need anything?” Derek asked, eyes averted.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles was on his bed, naked from the waist down, legs spread on either side of Derek’s pillow, rocking his hips in a laboured to and fro. A thin layer of sweat coated his face and collected above his top lip. Stiles’ pink tongue darted out, licked some of the moisture away. He shook his head, shamefaced and blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no,” Stiles managed, “This is good.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Kinkmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck-Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 of Kinkmas: Sex Pollen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek was stood with his back to the door, looking out the long wall of windows up at the night sky. Three heartbeats rode the elevator to his flaw; two of his Betas, Erica and Boyd, and one, frantically beating heart of his pack human. Derek sighed and stepped away from the window, meeting them just as the door slid open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His betas looked exhausted and were exchanging sheepish glances. In between them, held up by his armpits, Stiles blinked slowly, his eyes glassy and distant. His lips were bitten pink, puffy and slick. Derek watched the way Stiles sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed. His head rolled back, exposing his vulnerable neck and Derek -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shook himself out of that thought. That way madness lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” He asked. Stiles looked fucked up and not in a good way. He looked weird and out of it. He also had a boner, but public erections weren’t totally out of the ordinary for Stiles and Derek was used to politely ignoring them by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it appeared Erica was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fell face first on some weird flower and now he’s horny,” Erica said, pointing at the tent in Stiles’ pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek’s brow furrowed. “How horny?” He asked because a man has to know these things sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled then, red and wolfish and for a second Derek regretted his part in making that latter description valid. “So horny he climbed in Boyd’s lap on the drive here and called him daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek blinked. Saw how Stiles’ pretty mouth hung open, wet and inviting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you bring him here?” If his beta’s noticed the pitch of his voice rising, they were tactful enough not to mention it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica shrugged, “You’re the boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek hated being the boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you, um, need anything?” Derek asked, eyes averted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles was on his bed, naked from the waist down, legs spread on either side of Derek’s pillow, rocking his hips in a laboured to and fro. A thin layer of sweat coated his face and collected above his top lip. Stiles’ pink tongue darted out, licked some of the moisture away. He shook his head, shamefaced and blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” Stiles managed, “This is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd and Erica had made their escape the second Stiles had fallen into a startled Derek’s arms. Boyd, bless his poor, traumatised soul, hadn’t said a word. Just hightailed it out of there, dragging a cackling Erica behind him. Derek would offer to pay for his therapy sessions. He was a good alpha like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, things had spiralled quickly. Whatever it was that Stiles had fallen in had altered his libido, making him, well, horny. That was oversimplifying things just a bit. Stiles was sick. Very, very, sick. He couldn’t think or speak or stand unless he was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gratifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself in some way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this, grinding on the same pillow Derek fell asleep on every night, rubbing his thick, hard cock against the seam, leaving a trail of sticky, shiny pre-cum on the blue fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this, at least, Stiles was conscious enough to feel embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, man, I’m really sorry about this,” Stiles panted. The rocking of his hips did not cease, “I’ll get you a new pillow once I have use of my legs again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek rubbed his palms against his rough jeans and headed towards the kitchen, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just throw it in the wash or something.” He said as he pulled a glass from the cupboard and got to filling it with water for Stiles. He had just given Stiles a drink not five minutes before, but Derek needed to do something productive with his hands if he was going to avoid feeling Stiles up. He and Stiles’ kinda-friendship had survived a lot over the years, but Derek was certain it couldn’t survive </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk back over to Stiles was a long one - Derek made sure of it. The sight of Stiles fucking himself rhythmically on Derek’s bed was hard to deal with, but the smell? The thick, delicious, salty scent of sex that only a werewolf’s nose could pick up? That was torture. The closer Derek got, the more intense Stiles’ oversexed scent became. He handed Stiles the glass of water, helped him sip it, then took two deliberate steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Stiles asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown dipped onto Stiles’ features. “A washing machine will never get something like this out. Scott says that’s why he won’t sleep at my place anymore - because my bed’s covered in the smell of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, buy me a new pillow,” Derek growled out. He didn’t mean to sound so aggressive, but he was already struggling enough watching Stiles do this. If he has to picture him jerking it in the privacy of his own home too, his head was going to explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles raised both of his hands into the air as he ground but dropped them again, just as quick, when it caused him to lose some of the friction on his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Derek,” Hips stuttering, eyes falling closed, Stiles said, “I think I might need more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Derek thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Stiles gripped the bed tighter until his knuckles went white from the strain and dragged his dick up and down the pillow harder and harder. He came with a sob, then slumped forward, legs spread wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With hooded lids, Stiles smiled a bitten red grin, “I’ll never irritate you again if you help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Derek a good minute to regain his composure. He was sat on the bed beside Stiles, neck tilted back to rest against the headboard. He looked up at the skylight and continued his breathing exercises. This was probably a major misuse of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles was lying on his side now, one leg hooked forward over Derek’s for leverage. His hand was hidden below, somewhere between his legs. A wet, squelching sound could be heard with each slide of Stiles’ fingers as he fucked himself gently through orgasm number who-the-fuck-knows of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Stiles whispered, voice hoarse from endless moaning. He opened his mouth wider, the tip of his pink tongue poked out teasingly. The same tongue Stiles had used to clean his hands of his own cum just moments before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek obliged him and slipped two of his long, thick fingers into Stiles’ mouth. Mouth stuffed, Stiles still managed to moan his thanks before starting up the movements of his fingers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside his pants, Derek was rock hard. With every roll of Stiles’ tongue, Derek’s cock filled all the more. It throbbed from where it was trapped in his underwear, unable to be satisfied, begging to be touched. But Derek couldn’t touch himself. That would be crossing a line. Of course, a lot of lines had been crossed that night already, but this line was one Derek was sure would lead to disaster. Even thinking about pulling himself out of his pants, slicking his hand with lube and leisurely jerking himself to completion felt like a betrayal. Stiles would hate him for it. Or, maybe, if that assumption was a tad dramatic, Derek getting off beside him would at least make Stiles feel uncomfortable. And Derek didn’t want that. Stiles was the one in the relationship that was supposed to make things weird, not him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand, Stiles took Derek by his wrist and pulled his fingers from his mouth. His warm tongue lazily licked a stripe up the damp digits then he turned his head to the side and smiled at Derek with half-mast eyes. “You can touch yourself if you want,” He said, voice husky and raw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very possessive voice in Derek’s head preened and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek’s breath caught in his throat and he slammed his eyes shut, willing his dick to chill the fuck out. He thought of dead kittens and dead puppies and all manner of dead things. He thought of that time he’s walked in on uncle Peter in the shower, he thought about that time he walked in on uncle Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncle Richard in the shower. He thought about hunters and kanimas and evil fox spirits but nothing worked. Stiles smelled too fucking good and even behind the pitch black of his eyelids, Derek could see him clear as day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t,” he said, “this can’t end well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s wrist again and brought his fingers back to his mouth. He sucked delicately on the tip then dipped his tongue down and rubbed it back and forth along the webbing between Derek’s fingers. “Oh, I think we could make this end very, very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a slow breath, Derek asked, “Yeah? And how would we go about doing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles hummed and tilted his head to the side, as if he were thinking about it, “Well,” he said, “For a start, it wouldn’t be your fingers I’d be sucking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wasn’t that a thought?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time,” Stiles agreed because at that moment they both knew there would be a next time. Derek had given in, it was written all over his body. The way he untensed his shoulders, how his eyes shone alpha red, how the hand that wasn’t being sucked back into the deep cavern of Stiles’ mouth slid down his body and cupped himself through his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe losing control wouldn’t tear them apart. Maybe they could have this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek squeezed his bulge, let his hips rock up into his own hand, let himself grind upward like an overzealous teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glowing, he watched his wet digits disappear, felt the slickness of Stiles’ tongue as he was pushed to the back of his throat. Derek groaned and deep, guttural sound and rubbed himself once, twice, once more and then he was spilling into his pants. Cumming and cumming and cumming until he thought he might pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when Stiles came, just knew that he had when he removed his fingers from his pink and puckered hole. “That was good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Derek panted, shifting unpleasantly under his sticky layers of clothing. He kicked them off - if Stiles was half-naked, what did it matter if Derek was too? “You feeling any better?” He asked, taking note of how Stiles seemed a little less misty, a little calmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, better than better. Might start growing some of those fuck-flowers in my garden. You know, for emergencies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek rolled his eyes but didn’t bother trying to smack Stiles. He didn’t have the energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are a terrible person, you know that?” He asked, mouth quirking with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded solemnly, kissed the back of Derek’s hand. “It keeps me awake at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From now on, Derek was sure it would be him keeping Stiles up at night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to try and do a few kinkmas things since I super suck at sex scenes. Try saying that five times fast. </p><p>Anyway, lemme know if you liked it! 💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>